Lisanna Talk
by luckylucy77
Summary: She just wanted to talk to that special someone...


"Hey! Give it back!"

"Nope! You've got to grab it yourself Luce!"

"Come on, Natsu! Only Levy is allowed to read that."

"Luce, I'm your best friend. I'm your partner! And partners shouldn't keep secrets!"

"Levy is my best friend too! And I promised her that she would be the first to read my manuscript."

"C'mon Luce…please? Just a little peak…"

"N-no…just give it back, Natsu."

Lisanna's eyebrow twitched as she frowns at the pair. "This is unfair, Mira-nee, for the few days I've been back, all they've done is be with each other," Lisanna complained to her older sister. The younger girl could only stare at the pair as they continue to flirt and giggle. It had been cute at first, but then quickly becoming annoying the next moment.

Mira couldn't say anything to Lisanna. It's true that while Lisanna has been back, Natsu had mostly spent his time with the blonde Celestial Mage. She felt that as Lisanna's older sister, she should inform her of the budding relationship of the pair. _This is going to break her heart._

The barmaid sighed. It made her happy, setting couples up, that is, but she didn't like that there are others that get heartbroken after. Love is isn't true if there's no pain and sorrow.

"Listen Lis-"

"I mean look at them, Mira-nee, how could one be so selfish…" Lisanna pouted. She had just wanted to spend time with a dear friend. Was it so hard to share? "I mean, I know being possessive is part of who they are, but there's something called 'sharing'."

"Why don't you just tell him?" Mira asked the younger girl. She never bothered to continue her statement, wanting to hear her sister's answer. The barmaid stopped wiping the surface of the table and joined her sister.

"I tried, but Lucy just doesn't-"

"Lucy?" Levy joined in. Apparently she had been eavesdropping on their conversation since they've started. The blue haired Script mage joined them at the table where the sisters were at and continued, "What did you mean by Lucy?"

"It's just that I've wanted to spend more time with-"

"Oh, but you can't because a certain someone is there…" Levy continued for the younger Take Over mage. Levy was wary of how Lisanna's gaze pierced through the pair. Natsu, as if he was being stabbed, flinched under the white haired girls stare. The Dragon Slayer turned his head, upon seeing the group of girls he waved at them and continued talking to Lucy as if nothing happened.

"See! No matter what, I can't get through. I just want to talk to…" Lisanna mumbled to herself dejectedly. It saddened Mira to see her sister this way, but it's just that she believes in her heart that Natsu and Lucy will truly end up together. There is no way to separate true love.

"Why don't you just walk up to them?" Levy asked the disheartened girl. The said female only shook her head and answered, "Even if I did, the person keeping me from talking to the person I want is in the way…quite selfish, actually."

That answer actually shocked both Levy and Mira. They knew Lucy, and she wasn't selfish. The blonde was so generous that she would give everything she has even if it leaves her with nothing.

"Are you sure, Lis? What if you misinterpreted it?" Mira wonders. It could be that Lucy had something very private to talk to Natsu, and so she gave a misleading reaction to the younger Take Over mage.

"Nope. That person is too… _possessive…_ and is in the way," she stubbornly replies. Lisanna continues to stare at the pair and sighed. Disheartened, the white haired girl took her eyes off of the pair and stared at the table. She then turns to the two in front of her, "Thanks Levy, Mira-nee, but I want to maybe take some fresh air and, I don't know, take a rest. I could try again tomorrow…"

The Take Over mage stood up and left. Leaving to go home, she waved at her older sister and the Script Mage. "I'll be okay you guys. I will try again tomorrow," and upon that, she left the guild with a heavy heart.

…

"I feel guilty…" Levy started. She wanted to help Lisanna with her problems, but the problem she was facing was her best friend. "I feel guilty on shipping NaLu…" the blue haired mage groaned, dropping her head on the table. Mira could only stare at the younger mage and nod, "I know, I want Lisanna to be happy as well, but Natsu and Lucy were made for each other." Sighing, she left the Solid Scrip mage to her own devices and went to the kitchens to cook meals for the guild.

"But what if she doesn't like Natsu," Cana blurted out.

"AHH!" screamed Levy. She was too busy worrying about Lisanna that she was unable to notice Cana walking her way.

While the blue haired mage calmed her thundering heart, the Cards mage cackled. Her unknown plan to scare Levy had worked. And it worked well. "W-what do you mean Cana?" Levy stuttered. With a hand on her chest, she took deep breaths and calmed her heart. "Well," the brunette slurred. She took the bottle of liquor – one that Levy hadn't seen – to her lips and took a long sip, "Lisanna didn't mention anything about who she talked about, so maybe she wanted to talk to Lucy."

Pondering on it, Cana could be right. However, Lisanna hasn't talked to Lucy since she had come back home from Edolas, so there was little chance that the Take Over mage had wanted to talk to Lucy. They didn't seem to be close, even if there was a high chance of them being good friends in the future.

"I'm not so sure on that, Cana. The two girls haven't even had their first conversation yet," Mira butted in. It seems that she had finished with preparing the meals for 'late' lunch. Sitting down with the other girls, she had quickly made her point; one that Levy had thought of mentioning. "That may be so, but you'll never know," Cana mused. The brunette had a _very strong_ feeling of her being right. Though Mira had a strong maternal instinct and that instinct is telling her that Lisanna wants to talk to a _very_ close friend – a friend she may or may not have feelings for – and with Levy, one of the most intelligent and observant person, sharing her view, she asked in true Fairy Tail fashion, "Want to bet on it?"

Silence washed over the three mages. Cana allowed the words to sink into her fuzzy head and slowly she smirked.

"Oho Mira-Chan, are you sure you want to go against _me_ on a bet," Cana cockily stated. With a mischievous smirk on her face, she eyed Mira and Levy in front of her. Beside Mira, Levy scoffed, "Seriously you guys? A bet of all things."

The barmaid and the Cards mage glared at each other. The two were famous for winning the most bets in the guild. Mira with being one of the most open minded and observing person, gifted with her strong instincts – especially with love – and gossips. Cana on the other hand, is not only gifted with her magic but she is also one of the people who can see chemistry. When bets rolled around only few could win against the pair. With the two against each other, no one could tell exactly as to who would be the victor.

"Why of course, my dear Levy. Only a bet could end this," Mira stated. Turning back to Cana, she thrusts her pale hand in front of her, "10,000 J with Lisanna wanting to talk to Natsu." Levy's eyes popped out, chocking on her own spit. Coughing, she waves at Kinana by the bar, gesturing for a glass of water. "Are you two seriously going to-" "Well, say goodbye to your money Mira, 'cause you ain't winning this bet. 10,000 J, Lisanna wanted to talk to Lucy instead."

"You're on," and with that, the two shook hands and the bet was made.

…

By the time Lisanna had woken up, her sister and brother had already prepared breakfast for the little family. Determined, the youngest Strauss ate her breakfast, consisting of scrambled eggs, bacon and toasted bread, and headed off to the guild with only one thought in mind: To talk to Lucy.

Reaching the guilds doors, the Take Over mage suddenly remembers that only Mira and Master Makarov opened the guild for all. Silently cursing at her forgetfulness, she changes her course and walks towards the Strawberry Apartments.

"Is Lucy even awake yet?" the young Strauss spoke to herself. Shrugging her shoulders, she heads on to Lucy's apartment. Surely the blonde had awoken; she was truly one for punctuality.

Upon seeing the apartment, Lisanna stopped at her tracks. Hesitation was crawling into her skin. Whispers of hesitation and anxiety clouded her mind. "Maybe I should wait for her to go to the guild…" Lisanna whispered. She stayed rooted on her spot. She really wanted to talk to Lucy about something, and if she waited until the blonde was at the guild then Natsu would just _steal_ her away like every time the white haired female had the opportunity of talking to the blonde.

"Oh gosh," she hears from Lucy's apartment.

Lisanna stiffens and turns her body away from the building, as if walking way. "Hey, Lisanna!" the Take Over mage thanked the gods above, whoever was watching her, and turned to meet the eyes of the brown eyed beauty. "H-hey Lucy-san…"

Lucy smiled that kind way she does, the kind of smile that seems to brighten up the Take Over mages mood, washing away all hesitation and anxiety she had. "I saw you from my window and thought to invite you inside my place for breakfast, or tea, if you'd already eaten," Lucy gestures to her window on the second floor that opened up the view of the busy streets, the hill and of the canal in front of her building.

Lisanna smiled and flushed a pretty shade of pink, "Yeah, I was actually going to your place to talk to you." Lucy's eyes brightened and she took Lisanna's pale hand and brought her to her apartment.

"Well then, what did you want to talk about?" The blonde gestured at the couch for Lisanna to sit and went to the kitchen to grab some tea and biscuits. Coming back, she brought a tray full of it and handed a tea cup to her guest.

Lisanna thanked the blonde and took a sip of her tea. _Mint and strawberry._ "It's nothing serious honestly, it's just that we weren't properly introduced yet. You know, with Natsu by your side 24/7," Lisanna had a little frown on her lips as she said the last part of her sentence and rolled her eyes. Grabbing a biscuit, she took a bite and moaned at the flavour. "Okay, wow. This is one good biscuit," she complimented.

Lucy blushed and waved of the compliment with a bashful thank you. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm sorry that we weren't introduced."

"Oh! Don't be sorry, it isn't your fault," Lisanna assured.

"Partially is," Lucy said.

Lisanna shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully. _Finally, I get to talk to Lucy._

…

After cleaning the dishes from the breakfast orders, Mira notices the dejected dragon slayer perched on the bar; his head resting on top of the wooden pane and his arms around his head. The barmaids' heart saddens upon seeing the happy-go-lucky dragon boy look so rejected. Approaching the slayer, she took on her role as the motherly figure of the guild and asked, "Hey Natsu. What's wrong?"

The pink haired slayer groaned and shook his head, "Lucy kicked me out of her room… I just wanted to spend some time with 'er." From within, Mira's heart crooned at the development of her number one ship and on the outside she patted his head. "It's alright, Natsu. Just give her a little space, yeah?"

Sighing, the slayer mumbled out a fine and continued to sulk. The barmaid took it upon herself to make the dragon boys favourite meal, Flaming Chicken and did so. Before she walked into her kitchen, she noticed the absence of the blue exceed, "Where's Happy?"

"Lucy allowed him to stay!" he wailed.

Mira shook her head and made her way to the kitchen. By the time she had finished making Natsu's Flaming Chicken, Lucy, Lisanna and Happy had already arrived.

"Luce! Why'd you kick me out of 'yer apartment?"

"I just needed some alone time with Lisanna. We were talking about something important."

"But I'm your partner though," he dejectedly whispered. Lucy rolled her eyes and ruffled his pink locks, making it even messier. "I just wanted to make a new friend, Natsu."

"It's good to share, Natsu," Lisanna scolded cheerfully. After hours of talking with the Celestial mage, the two had quickly bonded and became close friends.

"Yeah yeah," the salmon haired man said, grabbing his meal from Mira. After thanking the barmaid, he quickly devoured his meal.

…

"Hey Lisanna!"

The youngest Strauss looked over her shoulder and saw Levy, Mira and Cana on one table. Muttering a quick goodbye to her blonde companion, she took a seat with her previous companions. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to know," the Solid Scrip mage started. Cana's theory had been through her mins since yesterday and it was eating her mind. "Who did you want to talk to so badly?" From beside her, Mira and Cana nodded and moved closer to the young female as if they were gossiping.

The question kind of surprised Lisanna; the girl had thought that the three had already knew. "Lucy," she mumbled out. She became confused upon seeing Cana smirk and looking at her sister, she had worn a surprised look. "But I thought you guys already knew."

Cana cackled and shook her head, " _I_ knew, but they didn't believe me." Eyeing Mira, she opened her hand and wiggled her eyebrows. Lisanna had enough with all the kerfuffle and stood up with Levy to go talk to Lucy, who was currently in another tug-of-war with her dunderheaded partner.

Mira glowered as she pulled out her purse. Pulling out 10,000 J, she glared at the cocky Cards mage and handed it over to the said mage, "Okay, okay. Your win." The Cards mage chuckled and bopped Mira's nose with her pointer finger, "Oh yes, I know."


End file.
